Of Tattoos and Traitorous Coffee
by Mitslits
Summary: Harry Hart is more of a tea man. He always has been and, should things keep going the way they are, he always will be. It is almost an affront to his person when Merlin tells him this honeypot mission will be conducted in a coffee shop.


Harry Hart is more of a tea man. He always has been and, should things keep going the way they are, he always will be. It is almost an affront to his person when Merlin tells him this honeypot mission will be conducted in a coffee shop.

"And what, exactly, am I supposed to order in a coffee shop?" Harry asks scathingly as he checks his glasses to ensure the comms are working as they should be.

Merlin arches a sardonic eyebrow and levels a look at him that says the answer to his question should be more than obvious. "I would suggest an espresso. They've gotten me through more than one of your missions," he comments dryly.

With a slight snort, Harry shrugs into his jacket, buttoning it at the waist and snatching his umbrella up. "I hope they won't find it too odd that I'm not ordering anything."

"If you fuck up this mission just because you won't order a cup of coffee, I'll have you off field missions before you can blink," Merlin threatens, empty as it may be. Arthur isn't likely to take him off just for one blown honeypot mission, no matter how much he might deserve it.

Harry's only response is a roll of his eyes and a hand lifted briefly in farewell.

Harry's eyes skim over the patrons in the small shop quickly. It is the work of a moment to ascertain that he has arrived first and a small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. He always prefers having that sort of advantage. Casually he surveys the menu, already determined not to purchase anything. But he has time to waste, and it is generally more acceptable to loiter with an order than without. Stepping up to the counter, he clears his throat to capture the attention of the barista, who's hunched over some magazine or other, obviously more focused on the article than any potential customer.

At his noise, the man looks up, straightening up when he realizes he's waiting on him. "What can I get for ya?"

Harry opens his mouth, but the double-mocha-venti-whatever he was about to order suddenly doesn't seem so important. The man's sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, revealing skin that's covered in ink, long spiraling tattoos winding their way up his arms and peeking out above the collar of his shirt. He's got an actual name tag on with the name 'Gary' printed on it, but underneath it he has a 'Hello my name is' sticker, on which 'Eggsy' is scribbled.

"Which is it?" he asks when he realizes he's been stood there for a good fifteen seconds just staring at Gary-Eggsy's blue-green eyes.

His brow furrows and his head tilts to the side slightly. "Sorry?"

"Your name," Harry recovers, gesturing to the dual name tags. "Should I call you Gary or Eggsy?"

The confusion clears out of his gaze and he smiles a bit, shrugging one shoulder. "Don't really have to call me anythin'. 'S your name that's gotta go on the cup," he points out.

Harry just blinks for a bit before he nods. "Yes, of course. Just give me…" his eyes flick back up to the menu, desperately searching for something he might like, "…whatever you think is worth having. For Harry."

"Just a friendly reminder that he's not your target on this mission, Galahad." Merlin's voice crackles to life in his ear as Gary-Eggsy turns away to start making some unknown concoction.

Harry's fingers tighten just slightly around the handle of his umbrella and he ducks his head as he pulls out a wallet. "I'm well aware," he hisses quickly before tugging out a few notes and tossing them on the counter.

It's only a moment or two before the barista returns, a light brown, foamy something sliding across the counter towards him. "It's called cafe au lait. Basically just coffee and a shit ton of milk," he explains, swiping up the notes and depositing them in the register. "You didn't seem like the espresso type or nothin'." He pulls out a bit of change and offers it out towards Harry, giving him a full view of the designs spilled across his skin.

Harry accepts it with a gracious nod, pocketing it before picking up the drink. He has to admit that it smells delightful and he takes a second to just inhale the aroma before Merlin informs him that his target as arrived. Before he can think too much about it he takes a quick sip. It's surprisingly good; he can almost fool himself into thinking it's not that different from tea. "Thank you, Eggsy," he says, picking a name at random.

The broad grin that greets him tells him he's picked correctly as does the upbeat, "Cheers," Eggsy sends his way.

Coffee cupped in his hands, Harry turns to greet the man just walking in the door. Perhaps he could be a coffee person after all.


End file.
